This invention relates to cereal grain and, more particularly, to a process for treating cereal grain whereby baked products prepared from the treated grain have hypoallergenic characteristics.
The population comprises a small, but significant number of people, who are allergic to cereal grain products and, in particular, to wheat products. The consumption of these products by such persons produces moderate to severe symptoms of, for example, eczema, gastrointestinal allergy or asthma depending upon the degree of sensitivity of the individual. It would, of course, be desirable and advantageous to produce baked products from cereal grains which would be more readily tolerated by food sensitive persons.